That Person
by Tahiri Robinson
Summary: To be renamed Just Tahiri/Anakin fluff/angst short story. It fulfills the need for halfway decent fanfics about them. I don't own 'Star Wars', Enjoy! This story could continue to grow, idk.


**A/N: Yeah, this is just a bunch of Tahiri/Anakin angst/fluff. A lot of people don't like Tahiri, let alone angsty stuff of her, as apparently she comes over as childish/dramatic. Oh well, if ya don't like it, leave! :D Hope some of you enjoy, and be aware that this may spawn a longer story or more little short stories. ~T.R.**

* * *

Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila sat in silence, staring at their plates. After a few moments, Anakin let out a head splitting yawn. Without stiring or looking up, Tahiri said, "If you're tired, you can leave."

Anakin rubbed his eyes and smiled at the girl who sat next to him, scrunched up with her arms wrapped around her legs. She, of course, was bare footed, and her silky blonde hair had grown out slightly since she had chopped it off. "I /am/ tired. But I said I'd stay up with you. So I am." Anakin reached out and pulled Tahiri's hair away from her face to reveal her piercing green eyes, now flecked with harsh gold, staring holes into the table. he just sat there with his hand resting on her cheek, watching her face.

Her eyelids slid down, and Anakin thought she was falling asleep. Suddenly, Anakin felt a sort of explosion of emotion in the Force. Tahiri's head slid down between her knees, but now before Anakin saw her eyes rolling back in her head. "TAHIRI!" Anakin cried, shaking the girl by the shoulders. She shuddered, and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed empty for a moment, but then her presence came flooding back into them. "Wh-what happened?" asked Anakin, his voice almost cracking. He still held onto her shoulders.

Tahiri's lip trembled, and she let our a shaking sigh. "Sometimes it all tries to come back... the feeling like I'm- that person. She's trying to take over." Her head lowered again, and she rested her scared forehead on her knees.

Anakin closed his eyes tight and tried to calm himself. This sort of thing had happened before. Still, it was scary watching your best friend, who meant the galaxy to you, go through something like this, and know you could do nothing for her. And this was only a mild episode. When Tahiri had gone through her first serious relapse, Anakin was terrified. He had almot been in tears when begging his uncle Luke to help her.

Anakin closed the couple of inch wide gap between them and pressed himself against Tahiri's side, wrapping his arms completely around her. This sometimes made her mad when she was recovering from an episode of relapse. But tonight, Anakin sensed something different.

It was like she had... given up. Anakin hugged her tighter, and layed his cheek on the top of her head. They sat in this way for a few long minutes, their presences in the Force melding and his strength flowing into her.

After sitting in silence for a while, Anakin asked, barely above a whisper, "Tahiri, are you alright?" Not saying a word, Tahiri practically melted into Anakin's arms. She circled her arms around Anakin's middle and rested her head on his chest. "I don't know, Anakin. I don't feel like I am... I..." Anakin ran his hand through her thick, wavy hair and took a deep steadying breath.

"Don't say that... You've improved so much. We're all here for you." The emotional spike in the Force seemed to have completely gone, and the two young people's Force presences were now linked together in a strong, special bond. Tahiri finally sat up slightly and opened her eyes.

She seemed more like herself now, and Anakin couldn't help but flash her a lopsided Solo grin. Tahiri chuckled lightly, something rare from her these days. "Feeling better?" he asked quietly, loosening his tight hug a bit. Now it was Tahiri who yawned. "I guessed so. I may even be able to go and get some rest now." she said.

Anakin smiled crookedly, and said "Oh really? I was just getting comfortable here." Tahiri just grinned and stretched sleepily. A waitress droid came and asked if they were done with their plates. Anakin nodded, and the two watched lasily as their untouched food was carried away to the trash compactor. "I'll go to bed now, I guess." said Tahiri as they both stood up.

"Okay. Hey, Tahiri," Anakin said, grabbing her arm. She turned back to him, looking even more exausted. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" he said. Then he leaned over and kissed Tahiri softly.

When he pulled away, her eyes were bright and she was smiling sweetly. "Thank you Anakin. Goodnight." Anakin stood, watching her walk away, glowing red and grinning contently.


End file.
